


Heavy Metal Concerts

by Lucifurs



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is doing his best, Connor listens to Music, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank thinks the newer heavy metal bands are weak, How Do I Tag, Other, They are gonna go to a Concert, They go to a heavy metal concert because Connor needs to get out of the house, after the revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifurs/pseuds/Lucifurs
Summary: "You never been to a concert?" "No, Hank." "Ah, that's right. You're like three months old.(Connor wants to correct him, no, he's closer to four months at the date of his production, but keeps it to himself.) I'll take you to one sometime. Good life experience."





	Heavy Metal Concerts

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently unfinished! I'm posting what I have so far in hopes to get my motivation for finishing it up! ;w; Please feel free to give me editing suggestions, point out mistakes to me, etc! As I haven't done a fic in quite some time.  
> Also, this is starting just after the revolutionish, where the characters haven't quite figured out what to do with themselves, I suppose.

They're on the couch, Hank watching a football game, when the topic arises. It's because of a commercial on the tv, advertising to win free concert tickets.  
  
"Y'know, I don't really think these commercials actually give out any tickets. You never hear about the people who win them," Hank grumbles, picking up a glass of alcohol which Connor takes note is only his second drink tonight. He's been cutting back more and more now thanks to Connor's efforts. He makes a reminder to himself to stop Hank after the third drink.

"If they did not give out the tickets, it would be illegal and they would at the very least get sued." Connor responds, "Although there is a very low chance that you will win raffled tickets." Hank lets out a quiet laugh. "Yeah, I never won those fuckin' things. I've gone to a few concerts though, fun as shit."

Hank sets down his drink, shifting a little bit, turning to look at him. "You never gone to a concert, have you?" Connor finds the question strange. His primary mission was to hunt down deviants, so there would be no reason to have ever gone to one.

"No, I haven't, Lieutenant."

"Ah, that's right. Keep forgettin' you're like three months old." Connor wants to correct him that, no, he's closer to four months at the date of his production, but decides to keep this to himself, as it probably would not affect Hank's statement. He probably wouldn't remember it, either.  
  
Hank turns back to the tv as the game comes back on, the comfortable silence settling in between them only broken by the sounds of the TV.

Eventually, Hank speaks again. "I'll take you to one sometime, then. Good life experience for you." Connor doesn't think he's serious.

 

 

About a month later, Hank brings the topic up again. Connor's about to go out the door, heading off to see Markus and the others for a meeting. Markus had asked him to participate in helping to persuade companies to support Android rights. He was initially surprised when Markus had begun to invite him to these meetings, not expecting Markus to ask him for help. He did accept though, and now Connor meets up frequently with them for various issues.

"What kind of music you like, Connor?" Hank calls from the kitchen, as he stands near the fridge, looking through it. He probably didn't realize Connor was just leaving, since he wasn't looking at him.

"I'm... not entirely sure. I do enjoy the heavy metal music you put on sometimes," Connor shifts at the door, turning back to it and opening it fully. Hank doesn't reply, so Connor continues. "I'm leaving for the meeting Markus planned. I will return later. Make sure you go to work on time." And with that, Connor makes his way out, being sure to close the door behind him, and begins the walk to the meeting place.

He thinks on the way there, that he hasn't really listened to many kinds of music to know if he likes it or not. Connor is sure to add that to his list of activities he wants to try.

 

 

Connor does eventually decide that he enjoys most forms of music. Heavy metal is something that Hank likes, so naturally, Connor decides to try that genre first. It's loud, and energetic, and makes him forget his thoughts. It's too loud for him to think, but he's begun to think that's okay, too.

Hank catches him listening to it one day, when he can't grab Connor's attention from the ear buds stuck in his ears. Hank laughs as Connor jolts a small bit from the hand waving in his face, one hand pulling an earbud out and looking back at him with a confused gaze.

He listens to jazz, next. Hank has some jazz albums laying around, meaning he likes this genre of music as well. Jazz is a lot more smooth and calmer than heavy metal, so Connor decides he enjoys this as well.

He tries out various music genres like this, more often than not after showing interest in music it's Hank who invites him to listen to other kinds of music. They are all pleasant in their own way, but Connor seems to sway closer to the music that Hank likes- maybe that's just because it's always being played in the car or when they are at home, though.

Connor even starts showing some of his more preferred songs to Markus and his friends, who smile at his show of deviancy and go along with him, listening and commenting on the ones they like, as well.

As it turns out, Markus likes classical, jazz, and instrumental music. North likes alternative, rap, and pop rock. Simon likes classical and jazz, like Markus. Connor finds it interesting just how different some of their music tastes can be, sometimes. None of them seem overly fond of heavy metal, but he thinks that's okay, too.

 

 

 

 

Another two months pass, and things are rather calm, but boring. Connor finds he doesn't have enough things to do at Hank's home, pointed out by Hank one day after he's rearranged the same bookshelf three times within 9 minutes. Hank got a little annoyed by the android roaming his house aimlessly.

Connor found it unnerving, to not have a mission, a goal, to do. There's too much going on with android's rights and everything is up in the air, so Connor has not been able to return working at the DPD. Even if he offered an application, it would be immediately rejected until androids have their full rights in place.  
  
Hank tells him to go listen to some more music or go for a walk when he catches him continuously rearranging things.

 

 

 

 

Hank walks in the door after work one day, finding Connor in the kitchen creating some sort of new healthy meal for him to try out. "Hey, Connor, we're gonna go to a concert soon." Connor puts down the mixing bowl he was using, looking at Hank.

"A concert?"

"Yeah, a concert. I got two tickets to a heavy metal concert for us to go to. You seemed to like the music, and you need to get out of here more often. I like the music too, and it's been a long time since I've gone to a concert. I figure, win-win."

He hands the android the tickets, which are a light gray in color and are valid tickets for later in the month. It's the perfect time for it, the weather's just beginning to get warm again. Though being as north as they are, it's still cold- just not freezing enough to the point where a concert couldn't be held outdoors.

Connor looks up from the tickets, looking at him curiously, but he's already turning away, walking to the living room. Connor catches the edges of a smile before he's turned fully away from him. It makes him smile, slightly, too. Hank's not one for showing his feelings very much, but the man's always doing little things like this for him.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." It makes his chest warm; a sign of happiness.

The gratitude seems to catch Hank a little bit off guard, him hesitating in his step ever so slightly, but playing it off easily, like he had decided to walk a different direction to a different spot in the living room. "Don't thank me yet, we haven't even gone!" The words lack bite, sounding amused.


End file.
